Protective
by byteme5118
Summary: It is time to swim during gym, will mike learn that Bella is Edward's? EPOV NOW HAS A SEQUEL: JEALOUS


I am so glad everyone likes my stories. It is your amazing reviews that keep me writing. So here is another **story dedicated to everyone who reviewed my previous stories**.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters; if I did Jacob would have fallen off a cliff by now!

EPOV

I looked down at the beautiful creature in my arms, My Bella. I don't understand why she thinks she is not worthy of me. I am not worthy of her. I don't understand how I became so like as to have her in my cursed life.

I also don't understand why she wants to have a life void of her family and friends. She keeps saying that she is gaining a family, but I don't agree. Sure, I mean, she will officially be a Cullen but she will lose more than she will gain.

I felt her shift in my arms and watched her slowly open her eyes.

"Hello." She said quietly, her voice raspy from the lack of speaking.

"Hello love. Charlie left and we have school in an hour so how about I make you some breakfast while you get ready?" I asked. She smiled more, I could resist, I had to kiss her. As I started to lean down she shook her head.

"Morning breath." I hung my head low and pouted like a kid. She laughed, stood up, and ran to the bathroom. I laughed too, at my immaturity.

After what seemed like forever and a day Bella entered the kitchen. She looked great in her jeans and tight sweater in my favorite blue.

"Are you trying to get me to commit murder?" I asked her.

"Why would you be forced to do that?" She asked smiling a knowing smile.

"Every guy in the school is going to be thinking not so g-rated thoughts when they see you in that sweater and I will be forced to kill them." She smiled and went to the table.

"Now you know how I feel all the time when we are in public together. Every girl eyes you like a piece of meat." I gave her, her favorite crooked smile. I started to walk to her. I sat in the chair next to her.

"Are you jealous?" I asked making her checks flush. I love when they do that.

"Maybe a little, but you have no room to talk." I know she had a point. Then something hit me.

"Your right we shouldn't be talking, I have yet to get my kiss." She smiled again and leaned forward and when our lips meant, it was heave.

The kiss deepened and I pulled her to me. She was straddling me while her hands where in my hair. I loved when she did that. I placed my hands on her hips knowing that I had to keep them there. Then all of a sudden her phone on the table went off. Both she and I groaned when we pulled away. She reached for it then answered.

"What do you want Alice? You are interrupting something!" I laughed at her aggravated look. I started to place light kisses on her shoulder. I heard Alice answer back.

"I know I am. I am calling because if you don't stop now you are not going to get to school." I sighed realizing we were supposed to be leaving right now. I lifted her off of me and grabbed our stuff.

"Bye Alice." She hung up and put on her coat. We entered my Volvo (I left while she was sleeping, after Charlie left, and got it) and I sped off to school. When we got there I walked Bella to her locker. There I saw her take something out of her bag.

"What is that?" It appeared to be a bag full of clothes.

"We are swimming in gym." She said. I growled.

"What type of bathing suit is it?" I asked, part of me wanting to know the other part not.

"A bikini, Alice threw away all my one pieces and replaced them with bikinis." I was going to kill Alice.

"Are you swimming with the boys?" Bella smiled.

"Yep." I had to close my eyes and take deep breaths.

"So let me get this straight you are swimming, in a bikini, in a pool full of boys who always fantasize about you. More importantly you are swimming with Mike Newton." Bella laughed as she closed her locker.

"Yep." I growled again, slightly frustrated that she found nothing wrong with it.

"And you see no problem with it?" I asked as we entered homeroom together.

"Nope. I actually think it is funny. And besides I like protective Edward. He is sexy." She whispered the last part in my ear. I closed my eyes and threw my head back; she was going to be the death of me.

"You really are trying to kill me aren't you?" I said quietly because class started.

"No, I just want to dazzle you." And with that she ignored me and left me to my thoughts.

All I could picture was Mike Newton trying to put his hands on Bella.

So as the day went on I was dreading when I would have to leave Bella so she could go to gym. When we entered lunch together, our last period together, I made sure that everyone saw me kiss and hold Bella. I wanted them to remember she was mine.

Then Mike Newton's thoughts entered my head.

_God I can't wait for gym, a period without Cullen and Bella to myself, in a bikini. I hope the bikini is blue. She looks so good in blue. _

I had to remember that we were in a public place and it would look bad if I murdered him right there. I pulled her closer and started to kiss her neck.

"That feels good." Bella whispered. I smiled against her skin, relishing in the warmth of it.

"I want every hormonal boy in the room to know you are mine." I felt Bella smile.

"And I want every hormonal girl in this room to know you are mine, too." I inhaled her scent.

"I don't want you to go to gym." I said. I knew she could hear a tiny bit of desperation in my voice.

"Edward the swim unit is three weeks long; I can't miss three weeks of gym." Bella reasoned. I knew if Charlie were to find out she was missing gym, she would never be able to leave the house.

Then that damn bell rang. It was time for Bella to go to gym. I got up with her and we made our way to the girls' locker room. On the way Mike Newton walked up and started to talk to Bella.

"Hey Bella excited to swim?" Bella just shrugged her shoulders and I tightened my grasp on her hand. She moved closer to me.

"I hate gym and everything that applies to it." Mike's face fell.

"Oh I love gym. I especially love having you in my period it is entertaining as hell." I growled, so he thought Bella falling and getting bruises was funny?

"So you think Bella embarrassing herself is funny?" I asked while still looking ahead.

"Well I didn't mean that-" Bella cut him off.

"Look we're here. See you soon Mike." Mike looked disappointed that Bella practically dismissed him. He turned and walked in the locker room, we had two minutes until the bell would ring. I pushed Bella into a shaded corner and started to once again kiss her neck.

"Edward, if you don't stop it, I will never make it to class." I laughed.

"You sound like you can't wait to go to gym." I said looking into her eyes. The bell rang. Bella reached up and pulled my head to hers.

"I will always be your Bella." I smiled her favorite smile. She backed up to the door and went in. I then went to the library to wait for Bella.

About five minutes later my head was flooded with images of different boys perspectives of Bella. There she was standing by the pool in a bikini only I should be able to see her in. Then from Tyler's view I saw Mike walk up to her.

I will Tyler to move closer so I could hear their conversation. He did, thank god.

"You look really nice Bella." He said. I growled scaring some freshman.

"Thanks, it is a bit uncomfortable. I wish Edward was here." Mike's face dropped.

"Wow you can't leave him for one minute, can you?" Mike seemed mad at this point.

"No I really can't. He is mine and I am his. We make each other complete." Mike growled.

"I can complete you." He leaned in and tried to kiss her. I jumped out of my seat and rushed towards the pool. What Bella did next stopped me.

First she moved out of the way and Mike feel into the pool. Then she turned around and Tyler's view went right to her butt.

Written there was "Edward's" in red.

The rest of class went by slowly. I didn't go back to the library I just waited outside the locker room. Finally Bella emerged. She had a big smile on her face.

"Alice put that on there." Was all she had time to say before I crushed my mouth onto hers.

"Mine, my Bella." I said then I took her hand and lead her to my car.


End file.
